Confesiones
by martagh
Summary: En algún momento de la season 5, Damon y Elena tienen un momento de tranquilidad en pareja y conversan sobre cuál fue el momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados el uno del otro. (ONE SHORT)


**Después de la resaca de la celebración del capítulo 100 de TVD, creo que nos viene bien un poco de Delena.**

**Este one-short se me acaba de ocurrir hace un rato al recordar la escena del capítulo 5x06 de The Vampire Diaries en la que Damon y Elena están tumbados en el sofá junto a la chimenea encendida. Esa escena, unida a las recientes imágenes que circulan por Internet de Nian abrazándose en la fiesta del capítulo 100… Me he puesto moñas y he escrito esto. Espero que os guste ;)**

**N/A: los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de L. y The CW.**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Por la noche, en la mansión Salvatore, Damon y Elena estaban tumbados en el sofá, abrazados en silencio. El sonido del fuego encendido de la chimenea era todo cuanto se oía. La pareja disfrutaba de la compañía mutua, de la tranquilidad y comodidad del hogar, lejos de tanto drama.

Elena, quien tenía la cabeza recostada en el pecho del chico, jugaba distraídamente a hacer círculos con los dedos en el torso de Damon por encima de la camiseta que este llevaba puesta. Una idea vino a su mente, idea que quiso reflejar en palabras, rompiendo así con el acogedor silencio del momento.

-Damon, hay algo que me intriga...

-Dime -susurró él con voz ronca, señal de que estaba quedándose dormido.

-¿Qué pasó para que dieras un cambio de personalidad tan radical? Quiero decir, eras un capullo cuando viniste a Mystic Falls.

-Oh, vaya, gracias -sonrió él irónicamente, fingiendo estar halagado.

-Hablo en serio -le regañó Elena, incorporándose para acabar sentada en el sofá y así continuar con una conversación algo más seria-, ¿cómo pasaste de ser un vampiro gigoló engreído y egoísta a ser el chico irónico y cariñoso del que me enamoré?

-¿No es evidente? -la miró él fijamente a los ojos mientras se incorporaba también, quedando sentado de medio lado, frente por frente de ella.

-¿Quieres decir que cambiaste por mí? -se sorprendió la chica.

-Vine a Mystic Falls para sacar a Katherine de la tumba y, de paso, fastidiar un poco a mi hermano. No contaba con conocerte a ti. Cuando te vi por primera vez sentí algo, una atracción. No era solo por tu parecido con Katherine, había algo más. Al final acabé descubriendo qué era -dijo él al final con una sonrisa divertida de medio lado.

-Damon, al principio de conocernos intentaste matarme un par de veces, ¿cómo ibas a estar enamorado de mí entonces?

-_Amenacé_ con matarte -matizó él el concepto-, pero no tenía intención de hacerlo. Creía que podría, pero no era así. De haber querido matarte lo habría hecho. Pude hacerlo perfectamente el día que nos conocimos y, en lugar de eso, te _obligué_ a conseguir todo aquello que buscabas.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por mí? -preguntó Elena curiosa.

-El día que te llevé _secuestrada_ a Atlanta. Pensaba que eras la típica adolescente mojigata sosa y caprichosa que conseguía todo lo que quería en la vida. Pero descubrí que no eras más que una chica igualmente perdida en el mundo como yo, que sabías divertirte y tenías coraje para enfrentarte a los problemas sin miedo.

-Me divertí mucho en ese viaje, como hacía años que no lo hacía.

-Fue un buen viaje -coincidió el chico.

-Me hizo ver por primera vez al verdadero Damon, sin esa máscara de superficialidad que te pones ante todos para ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos. Creo que empezaste a gustarme un poco por aquel entonces -confesó ella algo ruborizada.

La pareja se quedó contemplando en silencio, hasta que Damon se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -preguntó el chico tímidamente.

-Yo te he hecho antes una, así que es tu turno. Dispara.

-Ya que estamos con este momento de confesiones... Quería preguntarte por... Por qué... -dudó él nervioso-. ¿Por qué elegiste a Stefan?

-Damon... -le advirtió ella pesadamente, pues no quería que el chico rebuscase más en su propia herida, aquella que ella agrandó cuando eligió a Stefan y no a él la noche en la que _murió _al caer por el puente Wickery.

-En serio, necesito saberlo. ¿Por qué a él?

-Creía que era lo correcto.

-¿Lo correcto para quién? –necesitó saber Damon.

-No lo sé, Stefan llegó a mi vida cuando lo necesitaba y yo le aparté cuando él me necesitaba a mí -explicó ella, recordando la fase de destripador sin humanidad de su ex-. Se lo debía. Era lo correcto. Pero eso solo me llevó a darme cuenta de mi error. Cuando estaba muriendo, mientras se consumían los últimos segundos de mi vida... Solo podía pensar en ti, en lo mucho que deseaba que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes entre nosotros.

-Pero, volviste con Stefan –le recordó el chico sin comprender.

-Intenté arreglar las cosas con él, darle otra oportunidad, pero descubrí que ya no estaba enamorada de él. Puede que fuese cosa del vínculo, pero solo podía pensar en ti, en lanzarme a tus brazos y perderme en ellos. El vínculo contigo me dio el empujó que necesitaba, me ayudó a ponerle nombre a lo que siempre he sentido por ti.

-¿Y qué es?

-Amor. Puro e incondicional -confesó ella sinceramente.

-Te quiero, Elena.

-Te quiero, Damon -sonrió la chica, para luego acortar la poca distancia que les separaba para unir sus labios en un romántico beso, cargado de sentimiento.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Siempre pensé que ellos dos en algún momento del verano habrían tenido que mantener esta conversación, pero como Plec no nos ha querido regalar dicha escena, hay que echarle un poco de imaginación a la cosa y hacerla nosotros. **

**Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leerlo :)**


End file.
